


【双子北】长夏无终（完结）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①北信介生日贺文+宫兄弟生日贺文+双子北日贺文②属于原作世界观双子北同人文系列，同系列的同人文请参见合集的其他文章，在本文时间点里宫兄弟大三，北信介大四，剧情发展与原作371话后的内容有所差异，请注意③稻荷崎三人CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本次更新为宫侑及宫治视角
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	【双子北】长夏无终（完结）

“呼——哈！”  
仰头将咖啡牛乳一饮而尽，宫侑爽快地叹出一口气。冰冰凉凉的乳制品饮料在喉咙里冲出一道清爽的溪流，驱散了体内的燥热。  
“果然！北前辈最棒了！”  
他们的恋人向来准备周道，冷饮和热饮储备充足，可以任凭喜好取用。就连内裤也帮他们准备刚刚好的尺寸，洗好晒干，妥善安置在最容易发现的位置。  
“我还以为北前辈不想让我们穿内裤呢！”  
“白痴。”  
“你才是白痴！”  
宫治吹了吹冒着热气的麦茶，小小啜饮一口，仿佛刚才口出恶言的家伙是现场不存在的第三人。  
“凭什么说我是白痴啊！”他朝茶几对面的兄弟喊叫，恨不得把口水喷到对方脸上。  
然而治根本不理他，一心一意地对付食碟里的煎饼。无人理睬的吵架简直像对手全部躺平认输的排球比赛一样无聊。侑伸长右臂抢走食碟，左手抓起剩下的五六个煎饼通通塞进自己嘴里，恶狠狠地嚼着，恶狠狠地咽下，然后——  
“呜！呜呜呜！”  
他口齿不清伸出手向混蛋治求救，而对方故意慢悠悠地倒了杯热茶，再慢悠悠地塞到他手里。形势紧急，他接过茶杯一口气灌进嘴里。噎住的喉咙终于被疏通了，可自己也被烫得难受。  
“可恶！混蛋！”  
他的混蛋兄弟不紧不慢地冷嘲热讽：“总算你还有点自知之明，知道你是混蛋。”  
“你才是混蛋！烫、烫、烫死了我！”  
急着骂人，他险些咬到舌头。  
“噎死和烫死，你自己选了烫死。”  
“你滚开！”  
不反驳不代表心服口服。侑驾轻就熟拉开冰箱取出一瓶橙汁，正如他的兄弟熟练地打开橱柜拿出一包柿种。见到治自顾自地吃起来完全不打算和他分享的自私模样，他不禁庆幸自己上周的决定是正确的——送给北前辈礼物的好主意就不应该和那个混蛋分享。  
作为海外远征结束后的福利，教练在巴西的熟人帮他们介绍了物美价廉的宝石市场。那个市场一般不向外行人开放，不过教练以前的队友在里面担任理事，所以可以破例让他们进去挑选心仪的宝石。闪耀夺目的宝石一排排一片片，祖母绿、碧玺、水晶、海蓝宝石，从便宜的紫水晶到昂贵的帕拉伊巴碧玺应有尽有。五颜六色的光泽宛若无数微缩的球场灯直射眼球，艳丽得令人头昏脑涨。  
和那些需要买珠宝讨好女友或妻子的队友们不同，宫侑和宫治向来对这种亮闪闪又不实用的昂贵物件兴致缺缺。换作平时，他们可能根本不会参加这种所谓“福利”的无聊活动。但这一次不一样，他们带着目来到这里。  
“先说好了，你可不许模仿我！”  
“我的品味没有那么糟糕。”  
丢下这句话，治拔腿就走。侑气呼呼地转过身，朝与兄弟相反的方向前进。  
以他们现在的收入，当然负担不起那些每克拉数千上万美元的昂贵宝石。毕竟他们还是大学生，虽然信心满满能让北前辈幸福，却没有底气说自己能立刻完美地承担起支撑一个家庭的责任。比起可以向全世界宣布的“结婚戒指”，他们目前能负担的仅仅是“原石”而已。  
即使预算有限，也不能草率决定。  
侑认真计算了一下自己的余额，仔细审视着每样明亮鲜艳到让眼睛刺痛的宝石。一些朦胧的念头在他脑海如水母般沉沉浮浮。而在视线与一块托帕石相遇的瞬间，那个念头终于沉淀为切实的决定。  
“老板，我要买这个！”  
手里攥着普普通通的包装盒，他坚信就算自己的兄弟花十倍的价格也不可能买到比这个更棒的宝石。价格一点也不重要，找到最适合北前辈的宝石才是最重要的——直到他回国之后根本掏不出从成田机场到稻荷崎的路费为止，他都美滋滋地这样想。  
而借钱给他帮他出车费的兄弟看他的鄙夷眼神，仿佛他是个算不清十以内加减法的小学生似的，十分令人不爽。  
浴室里的淋浴声再度响起，侑探头往走廊里看了看，推测再过个十分钟北前辈就会出来。北前辈洗澡总是又快又干净，唯独在和他们亲热之后需要较长时间的清理。拂过檐廊的夜风暖意熏人，重新点燃的蚊香幽静淡雅。那些肌肤相亲的新鲜记忆仿佛散发着依稀可闻的气味，慢慢渗入他再度发热的身躯。夜晚远远没有结束，汗水淌过指尖，滑腻的触感犹如踮起脚尖擦拭房檐上激射而出的痕迹。  
侑不由自主地朝浴室前进，踮起脚尖，悄无声息，以免扰乱水流淋淋漓漓洒在恋人身上的声响。他想象着自己的手指变成温热的水流，包裹住北前辈的身体，爱抚他们留下的每一处占有恋人的印记。他想到了北前辈漂亮的眼睛，又想要了那一块同样明亮而清澈的原石。宝石的原石尚不足以成为精雕细琢的戒面，但足以证明他的决心。他想和恋人亲昵，就像他迫切地想把宝石献给北前辈——  
叮咚、叮咚、叮咚。  
意料之外的门铃声。  
侑和治对视了一眼，浴室那边的水声也停了下来。他听北前辈提起过，祖母和邻居都去了北方避暑，附近应该没有不速之客。  
“你去。”  
“你去！”  
“你离玄关近。”  
“可恶！”  
遵循着兄弟之间默认的惯例，侑一边往门口走，一边猜测：这么晚还来家里拜访，肯定不是什么正经客人。要么是像蟑螂一样烦人的NHK收费员，要么是像蛞蝓一样缠人的奇怪信徒……  
想到自己即将面对的麻烦场面，原本荡然无存的时差倦意忽地井喷。他打开门，毫不掩饰地打了个大大的呵欠，又把手伸进衣服里抓痒，希望对方能够知情识趣地自行告退。  
但是，等他定睛看清来者的样貌时，突然发现自己面临着全新的人生危机。  
来者是一对中年夫妻，丈夫仪表堂堂，妻子妆容精致，打扮得体的程度活像相亲会上的催婚父母。更可怕的是，那位夫人有着和北前辈一样的发色，那位先生有着和北前辈一样的眼睛。  
咔哒。  
宛若拉断电闸，宫侑脑内猛地漆黑一片。然后，犹如电影院的放映厅一般，开始播放晨间剧的影像：傻乎乎的灰姑娘第一次去豪门男友家拜访，在客厅里夸张地平地摔，砸碎昂贵的古董，还和男友的婆婆撞了个正着。  
平心而论，他们的状况比晨间剧的女主角还要糟糕许多。  
毕竟，再怎么说，晨间剧的女主角可不会把未来婆婆的儿子按在檐廊上轮到浑身酥软。

“白痴。”  
望着身边像渍物一样脱水打蔫的兄弟，宫治心怀怜悯地感叹。  
侑一声不吭。  
被骂了竟然没有立刻跳起来反驳，可见那个白痴真的受到了精神冲击。  
晚上的意外访客竟然是北前辈的父母。他固然也颇为惊讶，却没像自己愚蠢的兄弟那样惊恐到不知所措。和招待普通的长辈一样，治请两人入座，泡好茶，准备好点心，简简单单便拖延到北前辈返回的时候，然后拉着僵硬的兄弟迅速退出那一家人的私密谈话。  
说实话，治很好奇北前辈的父母会和北前辈聊些什么。在他的印象里，北前辈的父母工作很忙，经常出差。高中数年，他们最多见过那对父母两、三次，每次的时间都很短，差不多相当于擦肩而过。他对他们不熟悉，想必反过来也差不多。等到北前辈毕业后，他对恋人父母的感想就更差了，几乎将他们视为半个敌人，因为那两个人无法接受北前辈爱上同性的事情。从北前辈和北前辈祖母的口中，他断断续续得知了一些情况，无非是停止对学业的资助啊，切断日常联系啊，诸如此类既像威胁又像是赌气的行为。好在北前辈的父母还是正经人，并未用强硬或卑鄙的手段阻止他们的交往，最多是对亲生儿子“不闻不问”。  
北前辈说自己的双亲“需要时间”，让他们“不必担心”。而基于对恋人的信任，他们也乐得袖手旁观。当然，私下里的抱怨是免不了的，只是不能让北前辈听见。  
“我觉得，北前辈的父母来和好了。”  
他假装在自言自语，话音未落便发现兄弟像充气玩具似地膨胀起来。  
“真的吗？真的吗？”侑充满希望地追问。  
“没有人带着礼物来断绝关系吧。”  
治在心里鄙夷了一下白痴侑的观察能力，为对方解释道。  
“既然北前辈的父母来拜访，原本冰封的关系肯定会发生变化。要么好转，要么恶化。是他们主动来的，而且带着礼物，我认为和好的可能性很高。”  
“是这样呀！我就觉得肯定没事！嗯嗯！”  
侑抱着胳膊煞有其事地点头。治瞥了他一眼，懒得跟这个大惊小怪的白痴计较。  
不管北前辈和双亲的关系是好转或是恶化，他都相信他们的恋情不会受到波及。能够改变北前辈决定的人应该没有也不可能出生在这个世界上。而他们对北前辈的爱情宛若欲望般强烈，在未来千万个夜晚中都会像今夜这样热情且执拗。  
因为，治舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖尝到了北前辈亲手冲泡的麦茶味道，我们已经咬住了北前辈呀。  
他们的围猎从未失败，他们咬住的猎物在松口之前绝对没法逃走。他们会一直一直紧紧咬住北前辈，永远不会松口。  
“你别学我！”  
“是我先拿到的。”  
听到走廊里响起脚步声，听到玄关处响起客人道别的声音，治毫不犹豫地从自己的行李箱里翻出准备送给北前辈的礼物。侑的动作不比他慢，然而那个白痴的行李箱比他乱，翻了好久才找到要找的东西，还欲盖弥彰地试图把东西藏到他的视线之外。  
猜都不用猜，他就知道侑和他买了相似的礼物——适合北前辈的原石。  
他们的礼物距离完成形态还有好长的一段路要走：需要打磨，需要切割，需要镶嵌，恰如他们的未来，恰如他们的人生。但他们的礼物是真挚的，恰如他们对北前辈的爱。现在的他们没有能力把世界上最好的东西送给恋人，但他们至少要把他们能负担的最好的东西献给北前辈。  
“北前辈！情况还好吗？”  
侑抢先一步抓起礼盒朝北前辈跑过去。治用眼角余光瞥见了指缝间露出的包装盒模样，发现还是最初在市场附赠的那个简陋包装。他跟在兄弟身后往前走，觉得自己稳操胜券。他选的原石根本不可能输给侑。再对比一下他们选择的盒子，简直就是对那个白痴的公开处刑。  
“很好。”北前辈回应道，若有所思，“你们跟我来。”  
他们紧随北前辈走回客厅。不过，治并未想到，在他们送出礼物之前，反而先收到了意外的礼物。  
“这是父亲和母亲托我转交给你们的礼物。”  
北前辈说，将两个小巧的礼盒轻轻推到他们面前。礼盒的包装恰到好处，既不花哨，又不朴素，送给上司或是送给晚辈都不会失礼。治犹豫了一下，但侑才不管那么多，快手快脚拆开，满不在乎地扯坏完整的包装纸。  
“啊！是领带夹！”  
装饰有金色星星的领带夹，简洁大方，符合北前辈的品味。可能北家的品味是一脉相传的吧，治猜测道，大概也明白了自己礼物的模样。他小心翼翼地解开丝带，揭开胶带，完好地拆下包装纸，然后打开盖子。  
果然，他收到的礼物同样是领带夹，装饰有银色星星的领带夹。  
“我没有和父母说过我有两位恋人，当然，我也没有刻意隐瞒这件事。”北前辈说，目光望着双亲离去的方向，尽管他们的身影已经消失不见，“我认为让他们循序渐进地接受我的情况比较好。先知道我爱上了同性，再说明我爱上了两位同性，最后告诉他们我爱的人是你们。不过，现在看来……父亲和母亲全都知道了。”  
北前辈的眼睛很亮，但嘴角是绷紧的，显然方才的谈话并不轻松。直到离开之前，那对夫妇没提出要和他们见面，可见尚未完全接纳他们，更谈不上对他们的“欢迎”。  
宫治轻轻抚摸着精致的银色星星。北前辈的父母和北前辈同样擅长把握“分寸感”，送出的礼物精美、实用，不会过于昂贵，可以理解为向他们释放善意，但不会被误认为是赠予儿子伴侣的厚礼。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……嗯嗯嗯！”  
白痴侑发出仿佛便秘一般的声响，突然一拍桌子，站起来说。  
“总之！有进展就是好事对吧！队友之间还需要磨合呢，我们和北前辈的父母也是同样的道理呀！既然开了头，未来就会越来越好的！”  
“是呀，”北前辈望向他们，目光柔和，嘴角弯了弯，说，“会越来越好的。”  
“我希望北前辈也能收下我的礼物。”  
侑抢先说出帅气的台词，而他准备用更有力的行动来证明自己的决意，把精心挑选的礼盒递给恋人。  
“啊！好狡猾！北前辈先看我的！我的礼物绝对比治的更好呀呀呀！”  
他的混蛋兄弟使劲推开他，硬把自己的简陋礼盒往北前辈的面前塞。治索性收手躲到一边。他知道北前辈会平等地对待他们，即使不争不抢也没有任何损失。  
“谢谢。”  
北前辈向他们道谢，左手握住他的礼物，右手握住侑的礼物，同时打开两个翻盖式礼盒。  
治当然知道自己在盒子里放了什么，侑也是同样。但在盒子打开的瞬间，他很惊讶，侑很惊讶，唯有北前辈嘴角上扬。  
躺在两个截然不同的包装盒里面的，是两颗几乎一模一样的托帕石。  
托帕石算不上多么贵重的宝石，但品相好的琥珀色托帕石往往被冠以“帝王托帕”的名字卖出高价。这些都是卖家喋喋不休告诉他的，宫治本人并不在意。他在意的只是托帕石的形状和色泽，那种奇妙的明亮感和透彻感，简直和恋人的眼睛一模一样。不过是看了一眼，他便认定这颗宝石是为了北前辈而诞生的，这个世界上不会再有第二颗如此适合恋人的宝石。  
但他错了。  
就像他的兄弟也是北前辈的恋人那样，这个世界上真的有第二颗如此适合恋人的宝石。  
两颗原石在昏黄的灯光下绽放出温润的光泽，恰似恋人凝视他们的双眼。  
“这、这、这只是一个开始！”  
像是憋气太久突然开始呼吸似的，侑说出的每个音节如同喷发一般。  
“现在的我们，就是这样未经琢磨的‘原石’。在旁人或者在长辈们眼中，这样的‘原石’肯定还有着很多的不足。但这是我们的开始。将来‘原石’会成为结婚戒指上的宝石，我们也一定会成为能让北前辈的父母放心将北前辈的一生托付给我们的男人！”  
注视恋人的眼睛，治郑重承诺。  
“好呀。”  
北前辈笑了，左手握住他的手，右手握住侑的手。  
“我会成为打磨你们的砂轮，成为支撑你们的戒托。你们是我的星星，也是我的宝石。侑、治，请将你们的一生托付给我。”  
恋人的眼睛里盛满了他们的身影，琥珀色的宝石里盛满了永不终结的夏天。

【完】


End file.
